


Infidelity

by whitelder



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Forgiveness, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Rape/Non-con Elements, Team Up, take down
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:54:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25197262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitelder/pseuds/whitelder
Summary: Andrea walks in on Miranda but not all is as it seems.
Relationships: Miranda Priestly/Andrea Sachs, Miranda Priestly/Original Male Character
Comments: 9
Kudos: 30





	1. Infidelity: The Discovery

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger Warning! Please read the tags, it does get better!

Andrea was coming home from a hard and longer then normal working day, her mind was on other things as she put her trench coat and bag on a hook, missing the men’s briefcase and shoe’s sitting at her feet. She inhaled deeply, expecting to smell her lover and dinner. Instead she smelt the pungent tang of a man’s aftershave and sweat, a smell unfamiliar to her in these surroundings. She thought nothing of it however; Miranda often entertained guests at her home, both male and female from various famous design labels. 

Andy slipped off her shoes to be as quiet as possible, knowing that Miranda was in bed, probably sleeping. The girls where at a friends place for the night so they had the house to themselves. Wandering into the kitchen she saw the cook had left a plate for her warming in the oven, which she took out and ate with a tiny bit of gusto having missed lunch. Putting the dish and glass on the sink she turned away missing the twin wine glasses in the bottom of the sink one with a fresh wet lipstick stain, one without. 

Stepping onto the landing of the first floor of the town house she walked slowly towards the slightly open door of the master bedroom, walking carefully to miss all the creaks in the floorboards she trained her ears on the door, listening for any sounds. What she heard however was something that she did not expect, grunting and panting from two separate people and the squeaking of bed springs.  
Picking up speed she burst into the room bouncing the door off the wall, what she found was burned into her retina’s forever, her lover, Miranda in the arms of someone else. He had just rolled off her and covered himself over. They both had bolted up in bed at the sound of the bedroom door, Miranda pulling the sheet up her naked waist shot a look of utter hatred at the man next to her and turned her wide eyed gaze back to Andrea.  
The man next to her recovered first and said “Come to join the party have you? You’re a little late but if you give me a few minutes we can have another go” he leered at her and Andrea felt like she needed to wash. Looking at Miranda sitting there all mussed up with the white sheet around her torso, Andrea got angry.

“Miranda, How could you? How could you do this to me? To us? I gave you my heart and you took it, pretended to give me your own and when my back was turned crushed it and threw it away like last seasons jewelry! How dare you, I thought you loved me but I see it is not true, goodbye Miranda” “Andrea…I” Miranda began but Andy refused to listen, the reason that she and Miranda had been able to be together in the first place was because her last husband, Stephan had been unfaithful to Miranda, and now Miranda was doing the one thing she promised Andy she would never ever do to her.

Turning on her heel, Andrea dashed down the stairs, pulled on her shoes, grabbed her belongings and dashed out the door. She hailed a cab and just as she was entering she heard the front door open and a bathrobe clad Miranda walk briskly out, calling Andrea’s name all the while. Not even bothering to stop and turn around she got in and told him to go. Leaving Miranda, smelling of sex and shivering on the stoop, calling her name.

As the cab pulled out of sight of the town house Andrea looked back once, only once.. She would send someone for her things later, now she just wanted to go somewhere to think, somewhere where no one who she didn’t want to disturb her would disturb her. Surprisingly that was Runway, where the long standing order to let her in and up to the Runway offices had been imposed 2 years ago after they had finally come out as a couple.  
“Couple” Andrea scoffed silently; they were far from that now, that was on a distant horizon over her left shoulder. Walking into the building she waved to the night guards, who held open the barrier for her and joined her in the elevator to start his rounds. She stood in the back, away from him, exiting at the Runway floor before he did and ignoring his slight wave goodbye.  
Walking down the empty silent hall of Runway she headed towards Miranda’s office. The place that least smelt like her, which was surprising considering the amount of time she spent in that office.  
Before reaching the office she took a slight detour to a supply closet where, months before she had secreted a pillow and blanket for Miranda when she worked so late it was early morning and not worth going home. Taking them out she continued to the office, putting the items on the couch she took out her phone and laptop, checked her mail and noticed the 16 missed phone calls from Miranda and one from Emily, all of which she discarded.  
Going into the bathroom she took her nightly oblations and readied herself for bed, stripping down to her undergarments, turning off the light and slipping under the cover she set her phone for 5:30am, long before Miranda would ever consider getting up. Settling down she let one tear slip from her eye and fell into a deep and troubled sleep.


	2. Infidelity: Miranda's Horror

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where we get Miranda's side of things.

Early the next morning as sunlight began to filter through the un-shuttered windows, Andrea awoke to the sound of her phone alarm, groggy at first then slowly waking to consciousness it all came crashing back to her, Miranda and that man in their bed, doing things she did not want to even think about.  
Getting up she relieved her bladder and got dressed again. Heading down to The Closet she chose her attire for the day and put it on. Just in time too, as the workers for the day began to arrive she was already packed away and heading out the door, no one would know she had even been there.

Emily arrived 20 minutes later beginning her day with the placement of the magazines and the chilled Pellegrino on Miranda’s desk. Walking into the bathroom to check that it was all in order she noticed that things had been moved since she straightened them out the night before.  
Shrugging she continued, passing her hand over the wrinkled couch she felt the warmth left by a body, stopping still she ran her hand over it again, noticing that it was only just starting to cool, telling her that the person that had been sleeping on that couch had only just left.  
Looking in the supply closet she spied the rumpled pillow and badly folded blanket, knowing that Miranda would never leave something in that state her mind instantly jumped to Andrea. Why would the woman come here? She wondered then she remembered the frantic phone call from Miranda late last night. Miranda had been in a right state, not the cool and collected woman she normally was. She had half pleaded, half ordered Emily to ring Andrea, email her, anything just to find out where she was.  
Emily had done so and gotten no reply to any messages she had left or sent out. It was like the woman had dropped off the planet, but now she knew differently; it took just a phone call to the night guard who was just knocking off for her suspicion to be confirmed, Andrea had slept in the office last night, something that had not happened before.

Deciding to keep this from Miranda was hard to do for Emily, but she needed to talk to Andrea first, find out what was going on.  
Andy was at work, she had already been into her editor’s office and requested desk time, working on the papers website or proof reading articles. He had given her a weird look at her request, knowing her enthusiasm at being out in the thick of it but he granted her request anyway. She needed no reason and he didn’t ask for one.

At mid morning break Emily rang Andy from her personal mobile, Andy picked up the phone without even bothering to look at the screen to see who was calling saying Sachs in a clipped tone. “Andrea” the sound of Emily’s voice on the other end of the line made Andy rise from her seat and disappear into a private conference room.  
“Hey Em, how can I help you this morning?” “I know you slept here last night Andrea” Andy audible swallowed “don’t worry I didn’t tell Miranda, she isn’t in yet anyway, but I need you to tell me what’s going on, why did you sleep here last night and not in your own bed with my boss?” “I can’t tell you over the phone Emily, it’s a face to face conversation” “OK then how’s tonight at 8 at Mistique sound, because the new you is delivering the book tonight so I get the night off.” “Sound’s good Em, will see you then, and bring a note pad with you so you can share with Serena what we say” They said their goodbyes and went back to work.

Miranda walked through the doors at 10am that morning, 2 hours after she was meant to be at the office but she really didn’t care. She had spent most of the early morning washing herself from top to toe and back again under scalding hot water, she felt revolting in her body and in her mind, flashes of how things had gone down the night before kept flashing through her mind, it made her want to throw up and then some but she had nothing in her stomach.  
The main thing that stood out as she rinsed herself for the fifth time was the look on Andrea’s face when she had walked in, two years of wonderful love and companionship gone in a night of debauchery that wasn’t her fault, wasn’t of her doing and most certainty not what she wanted.  
She had been drunk, she knew that, but on what and the actions leading up to Andrea walking in and that door slamming against the wall were a haze of fragmented images, blurry around the edges and hard to make out. The group of people she had been entertaining last night had all left around 9pm to return to their homes, except one man who wanted to go through a spread he was designing for her, he was charming she had to admit and close to her age but she didn’t roll that way anymore and he knew it, he must have slipped something into her drink for her to be so pliable to fall into bed with the man, however when Andrea had walked in, she had broken out of the stupor she was in and realized exactly what she had done and realized exactly what he had done to her. He would not see out the week in the fashion industry, she would see to that.  
Her next stop after the shower and dressing was to her private GP who took bloods and a rape kit and put a rush on them to make sure that she had no STD’s and to see exactly what he had slipped into the glasses of wine he had been pouring for her.

Leaving the Doctor’s office she swept into the car, giving orders to be delivered to Runway and once there, she swept out of the car, through the barriers and into the empty elevator. Resting her head on the wall she took a deep breath and sighed, composing herself into the ice queen facade she stepped out into the halls of Runway where she was met immediately by both Nigel and Emily, Emily looked at her strangely and then curbed her expression into the fawning look she usually had on her face, Nigel handed her two layouts and followed her to her office.  
“Emily” she said and Emily scurried in “I am expecting an express letter from my doctor this morning, please get it yourself, do not entrust it to that incompetent out there, on second thoughts fire her and tell HR to send you more resumes” “fifth one this week” Emily said under her breath but out aloud said “Yes Miranda” and walked out shutting the door behind her.

The letter arrived promptly at 11:30 “Miranda your letter has arrived” “Yes Emily I am not blind I can perfectly see it clutched in your skinny hand” holding out her hand she snatched it from Emily’s grasp and dismissed everybody in the room with her customary “That’s all” she had a letter to read, and a girlfriend to win back.


End file.
